Rain, Rain, Go Away
by Kerantli
Summary: Sirius and Dorcus share a moment together in the rain.


_Rain, Rain, go away. Come again another day._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter Characters or the universe. I merely borrow them for playtime.<p>

* * *

><p>Dorcus stared out of the darkened window, watching the droplets of water race each other to the windows ledge. She had never really liked rain, to her it meant being cooped up in a room for hours on end with nothing but a book and herself for company. Dorcus never heard the door open and click shut, she was too engrossed with watching the rain dance against the glass.<p>

"You okay in here Dorcus?" Sirius asked as quietly as possible, hoping not to make the woman jump. His efforts were in vain however, Dorcus span to face him with a look of pure terror on her face until she saw who it was. She nodded before turning back to the window, her eyes unfocused as she stared.

"I am fine Sirius, I just want the rain to end. There is nothing to do in this house when its raining." She replied, her voice sounding as bleak as the weather was outside. Sirius moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her upper body. She subconsciously pressed into him, grateful for the strength he gave off.

"Have you ever been out in the rain?" he whispered into her ear, raising his eyebrow as she shook her head. "You mean to tell me you have never been caught in the rain? Never danced in it, never been kissed in it?"

Dorcus shook her head once more, her eyes fixated on the raindrops as his arms tightened around her.

"Mother always told me that commoners and Muggles went out in the rain," she murmured, absently lifting her left hand to caress his larger one. Sirius nodded, understanding what she meant. His own mother had been the same with him and his brother.

"Come on, I'm going to show you that the rain isn't as bad as you think," Sirius told her, pulling away from the small woman. Dorcus finally focused on him, her brown eyes swimming with uncertainty.

"But it will be cold out there Sirius, what if we get sick and they need us for a mission?" Dorcus knew it was a weak question as he latched her hand in his and pulled her towards the door leading out to the street.

"We won't get sick, Dorcus. Don't you trust me?" he asked her, opening the door with more force than was necessary. She looked at the heavy rain before taking a deep breath as Sirius pulled her through the door and out into the street. Dorcus couldn't help the shiver that ran through her as the thin top she wore started to stick to her body. Looking at the male that was still clutching at her hand, she saw the start of a maniacal grin on his face.

"Dance with me?" he asked her softly, pulling her flush against his body before she had a chance to decline. She could feel the cold from the rain warming as his body heat penetrated her clothing. She knew they probably looked rather silly, dancing in the middle of the street in the pouring rain, but she really didn't care. She wanted the moment to last forever, the carefree feeling that had settled over them to stay. Dorcus looked up at the smiling face of the handsome male, a sudden rush of lust coursing through her. His black hair clung to his face, framing the shining grey eyes that swam with untold emotions. The threat of the war was always in the back of their minds, even with the carefree nature of their activity.

"Sirius..." she trailed off as he leaned into her, capturing her lips with his rough ones with a soft kiss. Dorcus' eyes widened slightly before fluttering closed, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. The rain seemed to fall down onto them heavier the longer they stood there. They pulled apart for a second when air became a necessity, looking at each other with confused looks.

"I- I think we should go back in now Sirius, it's getting cold," Dorcus stated softly, breaking the spell that had captured them. Untangling herself from his arms, she led the way back inside and cast a quick drying charm over them both. Neither mentioned the kiss or the dancing in the rain, they never had the chance to. Not too long after it, Dorcus had been caught in a fight with Voldemort and was killed instantly. Sirius mourned her death, replaying the scene over and over in his head as he fell asleep. Every time it rained, Sirius stared out of the window wishing she was still with him and saying the silly little Muggle rhyme she had picked up.

_Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day._


End file.
